


Everything Will Be Alright

by leoxxii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, M/M, Multi, and the interactions can be read as platonic, did they even have character to begin with, if ure only here for the jerry/ralph, mostly just jerry being sad and confused about feelings for 5k words, probs rlly ooc but, the jerry/kara/luther/ralph can be ignored its only implied like 3 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoxxii/pseuds/leoxxii
Summary: He can feel them dying around him. He can hear them dying. He can see them.





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A REALLY SHORT JERRALPH COMFORT FIC THAT A COMMENT ON YT MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE AND INSTEAD ITS MORE LIKE 5 THOUSAND WORDS OF JERRY SUFFERING WITH BRIEF COMFORT AT THE END
> 
> SORRY COMMENTER THIS IS,,,PROBABLY NOT REALLY WHAT U WANTED BUT I HOPE U ENJOY THIS ANYWAY!! :o

He can feel them dying around him. He can hear them dying. He can see them.

At first, it was just the other Jerry’s. He’d felt the other individuals die out. It was slowly first, their numbers dwindling over the course of several years. The park _(it was quite a large amusement park, with dozens of attractions and many dine-in restaurants strewn throughout the place)_ had ordered about 130 EM400’s in 2028 -- enough to keep the park running smoothly, and enough stored away in the back for busy days or to replace any androids quickly if one were to break down.

The park was abandoned in 2030. By 2031, the 130 Jerry’s had changed to 112. By the summer of the next year, there was 103.

By 2038,  _(Jerry almost couldn’t quite believe it had been 8 years since he’d been left behind by the humans. 8 years since he became deviant. Usually, humans think back on their time and think it flew by, but not Jerry. He feels like it’s been so much longer than 8 years.)_ the numbers had petered out to 28.

Many of him had frozen in the winters. Many died under the sun during the summers. Many were killed by passerby humans. One year _(Jerry doesn’t really remember what year it was, he stopped keeping track of the years long ago; he knows the seasons, and ignores anything else)_ , a group of teenagers came back to the park several times at night. They tortured many of the Jerry’s. Most ran away and hid when they visited, leaving the ones caught to whatever the kids planned to do.

They could feel the pain they felt regardless. It hurt less when it wasn’t you, though.

Some lost limbs, most gained scars. Some lost their sight.

Some died. The other Jerry’s mourned every lost.

Jerry still remembers good humans, though. He remembers helping lost kids find their families again after being separated in the park. He remembers returning lost items and earning a warm smile and a thank you from parents. He remembers kids on the carousel smiling and laughing every time the ride started up. He remembers kind expressions.

So he clings to the hope that someone will come back for him.

Then he met Kara, Alice, and Luther. He remembers them being scared of him, and he remembers turning the carousel on for the young girl. He remembers how happy she became. He remembers the joy radiating from Kara and Luther. He remembers being so, _so_ happy someone had come by that didn’t want to hurt him.

But, in the end, they left, too.

They told him they were leaving for Canada to be free. He didn’t have the heart to ask them to stay. So he watched them walk away, ignoring the ache in his chest that told him to call after them. Maybe he could ask to go with them?

He feels like too much of a coward to leave the other Jerry’s behind.

He watches them leave, and stays silent.

It was quiet again for the next three days. Another Jerry collapsed to the blizzard. Another connection fell quiet as he did. He was almost numb to it at this point.

Then, humans came by. He doesn’t know why. He didn’t have any way to learn what humans were up to. _(he did live in an abandoned amusement park, after all)_ The humans were adults, and they wore armor and carried guns. They were loud, so loud. So angry. Jerry didn’t know what he did to make them so angry.

They slaughtered most of the Jerry’s left. He remembers running, terrified. He remembers feeling all the other Jerry’s terror. He feels their hearts racing, hears them shout, hears them scream for their lives.

He feels them die. He sees them die. He hears them die.

He runs. He gets away. He runs, and runs, and _runs._

He doesn’t stop running until the sun rises. Doesn’t stop running until everything around him is silent. He tries to reach out and connect to the other Jerry’s, tries to see how many are left.

He feels seven others. One is unharmed, like him. Three are captured by the humans, being taken away in the back of a truck, packed with other androids. The other three have wounds, but are safe for now.

Jerry feels cold, and scared, and sad. He wishes he was never abandoned in the first place. He wishes Kara stayed. He wishes he left with her. He wishes he left the park before wasting years rotting away there. He wishes humans would be more empathetic.

He wishes someone was with him. Someone he could comfort, and ignore his own hurt. He thinks about the night Alice was there, thinks about the carousel, and keeps walking. He keeps walking, and doesn’t stop the entire day. He doesn’t stop during the night, either. He only vaguely knows where he’s going.

When he reaches the city, he finds an empty closed store, and breaks in. _(most of the windows were broken anyway, so technically he didn’t break in, he just entered. The entire street was destroyed.)_ He finds clothes, and switches them on. A puffy winter coat, long black jeans, and a beanie to hide his LED. He probably should just remove the LED, but he doesn’t quite trust himself to safely stab something out of his forehead, so he opts for hiding it instead.

He sees more of the armed humans, with the same armored outfits. He tries to avoid them, but he catches sight of another Jerry, and he got distracted. The other Jerry saw him too, and their eyes met, and he tried reaching out, telling him to stay calm, that it’ll be fine. But he panics, and runs from the hiding spot he was in, and the humans spot him.

Jerry lets out a terrified whine as he watches the other Jerry get shot and fall to the ground. A human heard him.

He gets shoved around, gets pushed to his knees, gets a gun pointed at his head. He’s terrified. He didn’t realize how much he didn’t want to die. Now that he sits with death seconds away, he realizes he doesn’t want to die. He wants to live. By everything RA9 stands for, does he want to live.

An android is trying to make a connection to him, and he doesn’t think about it when he answers, desperate to hear anything other than the wind and his own racing heart before he dies.

_“Jerry? Have you seen Kara and Alice? Are they okay?”_

Jerry recognizes the voice as Luther, and is almost relieved. If it weren’t for the fact they were both about to be shot and killed, he thinks he might have celebrated the other android’s survival.

_“Jerry?”_

The voice grows panicked and desperate, and Jerry quickly reaches out to the other Jerry’s _(not that there’s really any left)_ , quickly learning of the girl’s status from two who had seen them in a place named Jericho _(Jerry’s never heard of it, but it must be nearby)_.

_“Yes, they’re okay!_ ” He shares to Luther, immediately feeling the relief pour from the other android, “ _One of us saw them not too long ago, they were both fine, and with a large group of androids who were keeping each other safe!”_ Jerry does his best to keep his voice collected and optimistic through the connection, willing his own emotions to carry the same effect.

The human that held the gun -- he had been talking to someone else for the few moments Jerry and Luther had their conversation -- finally turned back to Jerry. He was certain he was about to die. He tried to stop himself from shaking. He only just managed to bite back a scream, only just managed to stop himself from pleading with the human.

He closed his eyes and waited.

Waited for a gunshot that never came.

“Kara!”

He opened his eyes to see Luther standing next to Kara, holding her hand, and after a moment Alice rushed out and tackled the man in a hug. Jerry couldn’t hold back the smile that made its way to his face. He stood up on shaky legs, and walked over to Kara, who greeted him with a warm smile.

“Kara, you saved us!”

“You have to run and hide,” She answered, and Jerry noticed she seemed to be in a hurry. He assumed it to be because of the armed humans, and nodded, stepping away to leave the family to their own escape. He tried to ignore the ache in his heart that told him to stay and leave with them.

“Stay safe!” Kara softly called after him, and a bittersweet smile replaced the previous expression he wore.

Another two Jerry’s were shot and killed before he made it onto a bus for the border to Canada. He was vaguely aware he was one of the last four left. He was extremely aware that the other three were in camps, waiting to be put in a line to be killed. One was already in line.

He tried to ignore the anxiety and guilt he felt from the knowledge, instead focusing on the passing objects as the bus drove.

Making it the border was easy from that forward. Getting through the border control was a different challenge. They were checking for androids. How was he supposed to get through? They’d kill him. Despite everything he did, he was going to die anyway. He was going to get this close, be right outside Canada, feet away from freedom, and he was going to die.

Another connection died out from his mind. Two other Jerry’s left. He tried his best to keep his breathing even, and his composure calm. He’s never felt so scared in his left. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if the last two Jerry’s die. He’s always had another Jerry with him.

_“Jerry?”_

He turns his head, spotting Kara again. Luther and Alice were with her. He wanted to feel okay again. He could make the little one happy again, and he could get Kara and Luther to smile again, and everything would be okay.

He shared the thought to Kara.

_“If you need me.. just say so. You and the little one deserve to be happy.”_

The thought of dying terrified him. The thought of being alone again terrified him even more.

Despite it all, Kara never called on him to do anything. She walked forward, and stared the human checking for androids head on. Jerry felt his breath stop as he watched, but the human looked at a tv hanging on the wall, looked at Alice, looked at Kara again, and gave a nod.

He watched them walk by, across the border, and felt a relieved sigh escape him.

It wasn’t much longer before Jerry walked up the stands, walking up the same human as the one Kara talked to. He stared at Jerry for a moment, and huffed out a breath.

“You’re with those three, aren’t you? I saw you staring at them.”

Jerry felt panicked for a moment, and after a moment’s pause, nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Yes, they’re friends of mine.”

“You’re an android too, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

The human shook his head for a moment.

“God, this is going to get me fired if anyone finds out.. welcome to Canada. Go catch up with your family.” He ended his sentence with a nod towards the border. Jerry could still see the three of them, hugging just past the building’s exit. Jerry’s heart swelled with gratitude, and he sure he was beaming.

“Thank-- thank you. So much.” He murmured, trying to contain his smile. The human nodded, a slight blush on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, go on, you’re holding up the line.”

Jerry didn’t need to be told twice, and with a final smile at the human, swiftly walked towards the three.

Walking across the border made him feel like sobbing. He didn’t know from joy, or from a long stemming sadness that was threatening to take over him.

He managed to hold himself together though, and after a few seconds, Alice noticed him.

“Jerry!”

The girl slipped from Kara and Luther’s grasp, and the two laughed as the girl crashed into Jerry’s stomach to envelop him in a hug. He quickly kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her, a chuckle escaping his lips. Kara and Luther rejoined the hug, much to Alice’s delight, and Jerry feels _happy._

Right?

_Why isn’t he happy?_

Why does he feel so guilty?

Why does he feel so hurt?

Why does his body ache like he’s bruised all over?

Why does he taste blood?

Why does he feel a scream stuck in the back of his throat?

Why does he see lines upon lines of androids with deactivated skins?

Why isn’t it being pushed away?

Why isn’t he happy?

_Why isn’t he happy?_

_Why am_ **_I_ ** _not happy?_

**_I am not happy._ **

He forces all his thoughts away and focuses on Alice, Kara, and Luther. He focuses on the snow whirling around him. He forces himself to keep the smile on his face, because if he isn’t smiling they’ll know he isn’t happy, and then they won’t be happy. They need to be happy. They don’t deserve to feel bad because of him. Because something’s wrong with him.

Maybe if he fakes it long enough, he’ll be okay.

Of course, that was all months ago.

Now, he lived with the family on a small house in the country. They were far from anyone else, far from any town. A couple of days after they moved in, another Jerry showed up with another android, with a scarred face. Kara and Alice recognized him, and Jerry had already known his name to be Ralph. He had been learning about him through the connection of the Jerry with him. They were the last two Jerry’s.

Upon arriving, the other Jerry was badly damaged. He had been attacked while journeying to Kara’s house, and his thirium pump was damaged.

Too damaged to be repaired.

Luther was with Alice _(He had taken her upstairs while Kara and himself cared for Ralph and the hurt Jerry)_ when he shut down.

Jerry’s mind felt silent and too loud all at once.

Everything felt _wrong_ with no other Jerry’s to communicate to.

Everything was _wrong._

Ralph leaned into his shoulder

“Ralph knows that you all were connected. He’s sorry he couldn’t do more to keep this Jerry alive.” He whispers, his voice full of grief. Jerry felt just as sorrowful. He offered Ralph a smile.

“It wasn’t your fault. At least you’re safe now.”

Over the time that past since then, Jerry pushed all the grief and fear he felt at losing all the other Jerry’s to the back of his mind.

Instead, he focused on Ralph, and helping him. Due to android laws in Canada, they couldn’t do anything to repair his eye, jaw, or any of the other plentiful wounds scattering his face and body. CyberLife didn’t exist here, and trying to get him across the border again would be too difficult.

So Jerry settled for insisting Ralph’s scars were handsome whenever the android felt down about them. And every time, Ralph’s lips would part for an embarrassed laugh, and a blush would cover his face, and he’d cover his scars with his hand. Every time, it brought a bit of humanity and sanity back to the scarred android.

Every time, Jerry would forget about all his other troubles as he heard Ralph’s laugh, and a smile would grow on his face, and he’d be truly happy again, just for a few minutes.

After learning that Ralph loved plants while talking to him one day, Jerry and Alice had gone to a gardening shop to pick out a selection of small houseplants to gift to him. Alice insisted on picking the prettiest flowers, and Jerry let her. He remembers the gleeful grin Ralph had on his face when they returned. He also remembers him hugging both of them, and excitedly explaining each of the plants to them, as well as how to care for them. Jerry ended up not paying very much attention, too focused on how happy the two were in the moment.

He tries his hardest to feel any of the previous joy he’s felt at gifting others something. He tries to feel the delight he felt the first time he saw Alice smile. He tries so _hard_ to push past everything else he feels, just wants to feel genuinely happy just this _once_ , because everything is _fine_ and has _been_ fine for months, and everyone _else_ is happy so why isn’t _he?_

When Ralph looks back up to him after he finishes talking, about to settle the plants around the house with Alice, Jerry pushes all his thoughts away again, and lets his programming take over, and gives him a smile, and walks over to help carry the potted flora.

Later that night, Jerry stands outside on the porch and stares at the stars. It was fall again already, and the fallen leaves covered the ground surrounding the house. It was cold enough to warrant a jacket. _(Jerry was starting to dread the cold -- he didn’t particularly like the winter anymore. It reminded him of freezing blizzards and men with guns chasing after and killing other Jerry’s, other androids, even innocent humans if the gunned ones felt like it. He shakes and hides away from the others and silently sobs and fights for air that seems to get stuck in his throat instead of making it to his lungs whenever something reminds him too much of those few days in 2038. He makes sure they never find out.)_

He isn’t sure how long he stands out there until the door opens again, and another person steps out beside him.

“Are you okay? You’ve been out here a while.”

Jerry turns his head to look at Kara, and _(no, I’m not okay)_ nods, offering a smile, and allows his programming to _(everything aches, why does everything ache)_ make a reply for him.

“Of course! I just like looking at the stars. They’re pretty, aren’t they?”

_(please notice I’m lying)_

_(please don’t)_

Kara smiles, and looks up at the sky herself. “Yeah.. you’re right. Maybe we should take Alice and go stargazing at the park someday soon.” She replies. Kara always thinks of things to do with Alice. Anytime Jerry, Ralph, or Luther mention something, if it’s child-friendly enough she makes a comment on Alice having a go.

Cooking new recipes, any new parks opening, music lessons, during the summer they even visited a beach. Alice always enjoyed the activities. She seemed happy whenever she was with the other androids. It was sweet, really.

Jerry felt worst about himself everytime he realized the little one didn’t bring him as much joy anymore.

They both stared at the sky for a few more moments in silence, and Jerry felt his skin crawl with every second that stretched on. Until finally, Kara turned to him again.

“It’s cold out tonight. You should come back inside.” She advised. Androids could withstand the cold much better than humans, and Jerry had survived through colder conditions with only a destroyed building and thin summer clothing to keep him warm. There wasn’t any reason for him to go back inside yet. He could stay outside all night and be perfectly fine.

Instead of arguing, he softly sighed, and said okay, you’re right, and held the door open for her to enter first, and closed it after himself. Passing by the living room, he noticed Luther and Alice sitting on the couch together with their eyes glued on a tv screen. Jerry didn’t know the movie that was playing; it looked like a group of characters were talking to each other in a desert-like area.

“Wanna join?” Kara asks, pausing on her way to the couch to look back at Jerry.

“Where’s Ralph?” The scarred android always wanted to join movie night.

“In his room. He said he wanted to watch over his plants instead.”

Jerry always joined movie night, too. He hated being alone. The rest of his household being away for hours scared him, so he always accepted and sat next to Ralph, who would always cuddle up against him, and one of Luther’s arms would be stretched out on the back of the couch and rest just behind his and Ralph’s heads.

He isn’t sure what compels him to, but he tells Kara he’s going to check on Ralph instead of taking the empty seat next to Luther. She says goodnight, and he mirrors the words back. Then he walks up the staircase that leads to the bedrooms, and knocks quietly on Ralph’s door. The android inside doesn’t hesitate in responding to come in.

Ralph is sitting on his bed, a small spiky plant sitting in front of him. Jerry quickly searches his memory files for what Ralph said it was, in case Jerry needed to mention it. Forgetting the name would probably make Ralph upset. Jerry hated seeing Ralph upset.

“Kara said you were up here. You know they’re watching a movie?” Jerry started, and Ralph scooted over for him to take a seat on the bed. Ralph hummed in response.

“Yeah, Alice said they were going to watch a superhero movie about stopping a purple alien. Ralph would rather make sure his succulents were okay.” He responded, leaning against Jerry’s shoulder when he sat close enough. “Why isn’t Jerry watching it?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus, it’d be weird without you there, you always sit next to me!” Ralph let out a quiet laugh at that, and Jerry felt his face heat up.

“Ralph didn’t tell you the meaning of the succulents, did he?” Ralph said, looking expectedly at Jerry. Jerry simply shook his head, and raised an eyebrow. Ralph held up the potted plant that sat in front of him.

“This is an aloe vera! She symbolizes healing and protection! Ralph likes her the most, because she reminds him of how he’s survived through everything he’s gone through and lives happily with Kara, Luther, Jerry, and the little one! She’ll keep us all safe!” Ralph explained, a satisfied grin on his face.

Ralph was happy. Ralph was happy just because he was alive, just because he gets to see Jerry whenever he wants, gets to see Alice and Kara and Luther whenever he wants. Happy because he had plants to care for.

He was happy with the smallest things.

Jerry felt another wave of ache hit him.

Why isn’t he happy when everyone else is?

He’s always been so careful to make sure he was alone with this happened. He was supposed to be the happy one, the optimistic one, he isn’t _supposed_ to feel sad. Especially not around other people. He feels tears gather in the corner of his eyes, and turns his head away. He tries to will the tears to disappear before Ralph notices.

“Jerry?”

He was already too late, though. He tried shaking his head to clear his emotions away, and offered a shy smile to Ralph, hoping it’d convince him enough to forget about his strange behavior. Instead, Ralph frowned at him, and eyed him for a second, before pushing the aloe plant aside and moving to sit in front of Jerry.

“What’s wrong?”

Jerry shook his head again, “Nothing, Ralph, I’m fine.”

“Ralph doesn’t believe you. Jerry looks sad.”

Jerry tried smiling again, but it felt more forced and unconvincing than he was aiming for, and it clearly didn’t faze Ralph.

“See? Something’s wrong!”

“Nothing’s wrong, I feel fine, Ralph. What would be wrong?”

Ralph hums again, and eyes Jerry up and down, his eyes squinting as if trying to figure something out. Jerry squirms under his gaze, debating any way he could get Ralph to drop the subject.

“Jerry always tells Ralph that it’s okay to feel sad, and to tell Jerry, Kara, or Luther if something bothers him, because keeping emotions to yourself isn’t a good idea. _Surely_ Jerry would listen to his own advice?”

Jerry felt his heart drop, mentally scolding himself for slipping up. Ralph was too stubborn when he thought he was right to drop anything. If he thought Jerry was upset, he wouldn’t stop poking until Jerry talked about it.

_Now_ he was just wasting Ralph’s time. Oh, RA9, everything was just going _awful_ today.

Jerry sucked in a breath, _(androids didn't technically need to breathe, but it comforted him to do so)_ and opened his mouth.

“Really, it’s nothing important. I’ve just been thinking a lot lately.”

“About what?”

“About..” Jerry pause, reaching for any excuse he might be able to successfully lie to Ralph about. He came up empty handed, with the ugly truth pressing around his mind more. He felt like he was drowning. “Everything.” He finally answered, pulling his legs up until his knees pressed against his chest. Words that had felt stuck in his lungs and throat before _(words he kept locked away for months, words he kept securely hidden away)_ suddenly felt like they came out much easier.

“About my -- our, the other Jerry’s and I -- lives at the amusement park when it was still running, when the humans abandoned the park and left us all behind, all of us dying and being attacked by the humans-- and _more_ coming back after we met Kara-- they _slaughtered_ us and they didn’t care when we-- when they-- they _begged_ for their lives and they killed us all _anyway_.”

Tears now ran freely down his face down, and he brought up one of his hands to try to hide his face. Bringing it all to light hurt more than he realized. He wishes he just sat down with Kara and watched the movie with her and the others. Ralph was fine up here on his own anyway. Jerry was just burdening him. But he couldn’t stop himself now that he started.

“We never did anything. We- we looked after children at a park. We were made to keep people safe, we never wanted to hurt anyone, we-- I still _don’t_ . We’ve never done anything to anyone. Why did they do it? Why did they kill us? Why did they do all of this to us? Why did they leave us? Why did they kill us? What did we do _wrong_ ? What did _I_ do wrong?”

The last question came out as more of a quiet sob and Jerry wasn’t sure if was Ralph was even able to decipher most of what he was saying anymore. Barely a second passed before a weight was pressing against the front of him and arms were thrown around his chest. Jerry knew it was Ralph. He wrapped his arms around the other android and dug his hands into the shirt he was wearing, another sob making its way through him.

“Humans are dumb.” Ralph started, his voice quiet and softer than Jerry’s used to. _(He’s only ever heard Ralph use a similar tone a few times to comfort Alice.)_ “They’ve hurt Kara, Luther, and the little one. They really hurt Ralph and Jerry. Kara says she doesn’t know why they do it. But it isn’t anything we did. She says it isn’t our fault for the things that happened to us.” His voice pauses again for a moment, “Ralph believes her. He- _I_ think you should believe her, too.”

Jerry buries his face in Ralph’s neck, and is silent. Neither of the androids say anything for moments that stretch into minutes. They just sat in each other’s grasp, as Jerry quietly cried against Ralph’s shoulder.

The quiet is finally interrupted by a noise downstairs. Jerry panics when he realizes it was Alice, and panics more when he realized she had screamed. Ralph’s head moved with Jerry’s, his LED _(Jerry doesn’t know why he doesn’t get rid of it. Jerry let Kara help him remove his as soon as they reached Rose’s brother’s home.)_ blinking red. Jerry sent a message to Kara through a mental connection server.

_“Are you okay?”_

Kara replied instantly.

_“Yeah, we’re fine! Sorry about that. Alice got really into the movie.”_

_“What happened to make her so upset?”_

_“The bad guy won.”_

_“Wow. In a kid’s movie?”_

_“I’ve found movie directors can be real dicks to their audience sometimes.”_

_“Kara! Language!”_

_“Alice can’t hear us! The rule is it’s fine if she can’t hear!”_

Jerry felt a smile tug his lips upwards as he ended the connection. Ralph looked down at him with a confused expression.

“What happened?” The scarred android asked, tilting his head slightly as he spoke.

“Alice got upset at the movie they were watching, yelled at the screen, nothing important. Kara and Luther can handle it.”

Ralph smiled and moved again to rest his head atop Jerry’s. The two lay on the bed in silence again. This time the quiet was broken, it was by Jerry.

“Thank you. For listening.” His voice was quiet and shy; Jerry still felt strange and slightly guilty for bombarding Ralph with his problems. Ralph snuggled a bit closer to him, and hummed.

“Jerry’s always there for all of us! It just makes sense to do the same for him.” He replied. Jerry smiled again. His heart still felt heavy, and he still ached from his memories. But he feels better. He feels safe. He always feels better around Ralph.

He voices the thoughts to him.

Ralph let out a happy whine, and presses a kiss to Jerry’s forehead. Jerry reaches out to hold Ralph’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. Their legs are already tangled together.

He isn’t sure what to qualify his relationship with Ralph.

He thinks of Alice as a daughter. He thinks of Kara and Luther as family. He thinks he views Ralph as family, too.

Jerry supposes he isn’t quite sure what else to count any of them _(other than Alice)_ as, if he’s honest. He doesn’t see them as anything like siblings or parents, but he feels closer than the term ‘friends’. He can only think of the word ‘family’.

Family fits, for now, he supposes.

Ralph is one of his family.

_He loves him._

He dares to voice that thought as well.

He receives the words back.

**Author's Note:**

> they were totally watching infinity war btw lmao,,,,,,,thats insight to my next fic too so prepare for THAT train of sadness :)
> 
> also that scene where the guy just lets jerry go might be really dumb and hyper unrealistic but I didnt know how the hell jerry would even get an ID to get past him and also its a game about androids like 20 years from now and one of thems basically jesus so i just,,,said fuck it and had the guard be a Nice Dude Who's A Little Gay For Jerry™
> 
> anyways thank you for reading!! if u would like me to write a small drabble like this for you (probably most of time will not end up this long tho for fair warning lol) let me know by sending me an ask tumblr!! im fine with basically any ship and my ask box is always empty qoq
> 
> https://rushii.tumblr.com


End file.
